Red Carpet
by Dreamarcher1
Summary: While I'm figuring out what Ren and Kyoko are going to do next in Voodoo Curse and whats in store for Sho, in Biography of an Idol, I wrote this. This is my fast forward fantasy of Ren and Kyoko in a future date but maybe it wont be far off from fact. Its just another little vignette of what I hope for and I hope you like it. Please read and review!


RED CARPET

Kyoko sat rigidly next to her date for the night, as the limousine pulled up to the cheering rabble of fans that were bunching up against the barriers to catch a glimpse of the rich and famous. Ren Tsuruga's fingers were firmly entwined with her white gloved hand, his thumb rhythmically stroking her palm in an unconscious attempt to calm the both of them.

The limo pulled up and its liveried chauffeur stepped out and formally opened the rear passenger door to assist Kyoko as she gathered up the voluminous skirts of her opalescent fairytale dress. The Swarovski crystals dotting the tulle and chiffon designer confection sparkled under the camera flashes of the paparazzi as she stepped daintily out of the vehicle. She wore a simple tiara and her petite feet wore clear acrylic pumps glittered with similar gems. The chauffeur briefly lost his professional aloofness as he regarded the bewitching girl, he winked at her as he collected himself and regained his indifferent expression. She blushed and chuckled nervously.

Ren exited the vehicle and stood up to his full 6 feet 2 inch height to a number of swooning feminine shrieks, reminiscent of days gone by with the mega movie stars of yesteryear. He gave a bashful smile and waved to them all and an echo of the first screams rang in his ears. He walked quickly over to an overwhelmed Kyoko who was distracted by the attention and glaring lights. She squinted and blinked almost tripping on the red carpet in her blind confusion. Wobbling precariously, she felt Ren's warm hand on her back steady her. She looked to her left and smiled in relief as he tucked her own small hand in the crook of his arm to escort her into the theatre.

He smiled down at her with just a hint of the Emperor in his emerald eyes that burned only for her in a tribute to his real identity that he was still withholding from the general public and all his fans. He was so handsome in the tailored tux that hugged his broad shoulders and his dark silky, collar length hair tied loosely in a ponytail gave him a dashing air.

"You look beautiful!" He mouthed silently in reassurance. She nearly melted into a puddle as their eyes met. Her heart never ceased to flutter when he looked at her like that and said such things! It just never grew old and she felt safe and loved in his protective presence. He gave her the courage to walk the gauntlet of cheering fans and strobe-like clicking camera flashes of the photo-journalists bracketing their path.

"Ok? Are you ready?" Ren asked in concern as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hai!" Kyoko smiled bravely, her heart in her throat. He squeezed her hand once more as more camera flashes lit up the pathway to the theatre.

As they made their way to the entrance of the Theatre they were met by the female host representing a major entertainment news show and braced themselves for the onslaught of questions.

The TV cameraman closed in on the well -known host as she started to speak into the mic. "Hello everyone! This is Barbara Black from Entertainment This Evening and I'm thrilled to be ETE's host tonight as the nominees and guest presenters are arriving for the 91st Academy Awards. As expected, everyone who has walked down the red carpet tonight is looking fabulous but I'm not exaggerating when I say the couple approaching me right now, have to be the best dressed pair of the evening!"

The camera swung around and panned on a very suave Ren and glittering Kyoko, who mustered all her acting skills to put on a polished and professional aura as Ren's most stunning companion.

Mr. Tsuruga! Kyoko! What a pleasure to have the opportunity to speak with you both! You two look amazing tonight and, Kyoko, I have to say your dress is absolutely stunning – may I ask the name of the designer?" Barbara thrust the microphone up to Kyoko.

Kyoko gave a Mona Lisa smile. "Actually, it was a collaborative effort between me and the model Juliena Hizuri who has started her own clothing brand. She invited me to provide input for the dress!" Kyoko looked over at Ren and he squeezed her hand and smirked. He looked back at Barbara and added. "Kyoko looks marvelous doesn't she? She actually helped sew the dress too – she didn't want to miss out on the fun of creating it." Barbara Black had more questions for Ren and pointed the microphone at him and gushed. "Kyoko, you have been nominated for your role in Requiem for a Lover. And Mr. Tsuruga you are nominated for best actor in Triple Agent CIA. We wish good luck to you both. But on to the next question I want to ask you what I'm sure everyone wants to know. Mr. Tsuruga, you and Kyoko have been an item for over a year now, - are there any nuptials to be announced in the near future?" It dropped like a bomb - the most anticipated and dreaded question.

"Well, we have been too busy working on a film together." They chimed in unison. Startled at the perfect timing of the response they had decided on, they looked at each other and laughed."

"Oh? Could you tell us and all your fans more about that?" Barbara held the mic up to both of them. "It's a secret!" They said together in sotto voce.

"Well there you have it folks, we're not any more enlightened than a moment ago, I guess we have to wait for the trailers!" Barbara turned back to Ren and Kyoko. "We'll all be waiting anxiously for updates on that question you so neatly avoided!" She teased. "Thanks for taking the time to talk and good luck again to you both!"

They were the most attractive celebrity couple since Andrew and Kate, and Harry and Meghan. Kyoko and Ren Tsuruga were quickly becoming even more popular as their international fame exponentially exploded. They were the first of any actors from an Asian country to command so much scrutiny from the western world and were a growing trend of gossip on all the social media.

When Ren had finally broken into the North American movie scene, with his exceptionally handsome face and natural charisma, his success had skyrocketed. North America had become bored with Hollywood's cloned leading men. They were ready for someone unique and exotic. Ren's entry into the West's film industry couldn't have been timed more perfectly. His action drama franchise had even led to copycatting by other studios with their recruitment of rival Asian actors in attempts to emulate his style and presence, but they fell far short with their inferior imitations. Ren's inner persona transcended his racial ancestry, without diminishing it, and his talent and confidence wiped out even the most invisible barriers of silent discrimination so often limiting minority or multi race actors. He had always attributed this to the worldliness of his father and his mother being an international model, never thinking to credit his success to his own hard work, the suffering he endured and the personal growth he acquired during his rise to fame. Now, as he walked the coveted red carpet with the love of his life next to him, he knew, no matter who the academy ultimately chose for best actor, it was time to acknowledge his true identity and more importantly his parents.

Kyoko was overwhelmed with pride for her lover, Kuon, but stifled the enthusiastic smile threatening her controlled composure. She had no desire to outshine him on this very special night. She knew he would capture the best actor award! So caught up in his nomination, she was not dwelling on her own name, which was also on the list for the best supporting role for a female in a drama, a role she had fought hard for and won all on her own before she and Ren/Kuon had acknowledged their relationship publicly.

Kyoko and Ren sat in the third row from the front, enduring the interminably slow pace of the evening. It now came to best supporting female actor in a dramatic role. Kyoko had been on auto pilot to keep her nerves from overwhelming her. But now, as the two presenters ran through the list of nominees, her name reached her ears and she froze. Anticipation of winning; fear of losing; her nerves were shattering! Ren turned to her in concern – the camera zoomed in on her face as her name joined the list. "Are you OK?" his lips silently enunciated the question. Kyoko stared blankly at him and nodded stiffly. She reached into her little evening bag and fished for a little blue object and clutched it fiercely. Closing her eyes she chanted in her head _"Daijoubu desu! Daijoubu desu! It's ok!"_ Taking a deep breath she relaxed her shoulders and put on the most beaming smile. Time dragged on in slow motion as the presenters fumbled with the envelope. "And the winner is….Kyoko! for her performance in Requiem for a Lover!"

Kyoko couldn't remember how she managed to get up on the stage. Her heart was racing so fast she couldn't feel it. She felt the cool lips of the presenting actress's on each of her cheeks and the handshake of the other. She stood center stage and looked out into the audience and found Ren and tried to focus on his face as she addressed the crowd.

"Arigato Gosaimashita!...I mean sank you all! I'm sorry my Engrish is not as good when my emotions are high and some people who know me well may tell you it is all the time! So prease bear wiss me" A chuckle ran through the audience. Kyoko coughed and bowed. She gathered her wits and gave her all.

She started talking slowly and enunciated through the difficult pronunciations perfectly as she gathered her confidence. "Thank you everyone here. I once thought only about climbing to fame for revenge but as I came to know and understand the art of acting I realized that all I really wanted was to be the best actress I could be for myself and for my wonderful fans, and this beautiful statue has told me that I have reached that goal beyond my wildest dreams! I could never have done this without first being born and I thank my mother Saena for bringing me into this world."

Kyoko pursed her lips and with a grudging tone added bluntly, "I also wish to thank my oldest friend Sho who egged me on in the most annoying way."

She then looked down at the golden statuette and said. "Oscar-sama, you will never replace my most favourite talisman but I will hold you a close second!"

"There are two very important people that I must mention that have been most influential in my success and development. Mr. Lory Takarada my Shacho, my boss and my friend. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for believing in a clumsy, naïve, clueless girl. Without your support and guidance I wouldn't be here. And also I thank Mr. Sawara for putting up with my annoying persistence and finally giving in to my requests for an audition!"

Ren caught her eye again - his gaze full of many emotions. "I also want to thank you Mr. Ren Tsuruga for being my most respected sempai, mentor, and beloved friend and I don't know if I could ever live without you. Also I haven't forgotten all my co-stars in Requiem or the director Mr. Max Silverman everything you all did brought out my best me and I couldn't have won this without you so please share this Oscar with me!" The exit music that had started earlier became louder and Kyoko quickly added. "Maria-Chan, Moko-san! Thank you I love you all!"

Another interminable period of time lapsed. Kyoko had returned to her seat after many questions backstage and countless photos for every newspaper and magazine under the sun. She was gripping her Oscar so hard she could no longer feel her hands. Ren was perusing the program checking the schedule for the best actor announcement. _Oh God! Only 5 minutes!_ Kyoko looked up at Ren sensing a tension that hadn't been there earlier. She put a hand on his forearm. "Ren? Daijobou deska? Are you ok?" Ren smiled stiffly. "Nothing you can't fix with a kiss darling!" He managed a mischievous leer and stole a smooch while she looked up at him like a deer in the headlights. He thanked God for the distraction while the next pair of presenters glided on to the stage with loud applause from all the peers in the audience.

Everything leading up to this moment had been a blur. Ren had heard nothing but a pounding in ears that had the same rhythm as his rapidly beating heart. He felt Kyoko squeeze his arm and she was crying and smiling and pulling him up. "It's you darling! You won! I'm so proud!" and in one rare moment she instigated an embrace full of love and encouragement. She brought him out of his shocked daze and he returned her hug with all he had.

While the thunderous applause continued with a standing ovation, Ren walked up to the front of the stage to receive the Oscar. The young actress who had been last year's best actress winner beamed at him as he was handed the coveted award. He thanked her graciously and stepped up to the microphone. He stood silently waiting for the clapping to die down.

"Thank you….thank you everyone! I'm so very grateful for this honour!" He smiled and felt the weight of the trophy in his hand. "I wouldn't be here in this moment without the support of so very many people! I hope that you will give me time to acknowledge them all. Firstly there is someone who is no longer here to whom I owe my life many times over and I cannot pay him back in this life time, he taught me strength and courage and I hope he knows just how much I loved him as a friend - Rick I love you buddy and in all my next lives _I_ owe you through eternity! "Ren's voice cracked with emotion as he looked up and his eyes welled with unshed tears. Secondly I want to acknowledge the man who helped me out of the hole I dug for myself, Lory Takarada, with his patience and wisdom he helped me to become the actor and man I am today. I also want to introduce to you my parents Juliana and Kuu Hizuri, who of course made my existence possible." A murmur of astonishment rippled through the crowd and the camera panned through the audience as everyone craned their necks to see his parents' expression. Juliena was gripping Kuu's left arm with both hands wound around it like a vice and tears streaming down her face. Kuu was leaning into her while exchanging affectionate eye contact with his most beloved son, Kuon.  
"Of course I'd like to thank the director Steven Jackson and my co-stars Ryan Selkirk and all my fellow cast mates who made this difficult role so much easier." Ren paused and looked down into the audience at Kyoko. He coughed nervously into his hand and blushed.

"Lastly I want to thank you, Kyoko, for being my rock of support, from the very beginning of my blossoming career. Although we were parted for a long time you never, ever left my thoughts and you set the precedent for me as a person who persevered, and you were the epitome of perfection, never gave up, and gave your whole heart. Even as your sempai, you as my kohai are someone I look up to. I have faced many situations in my life, some that I'm not proud of, and some I've run away from." For some strange inexplicable reason he had this insurmountable urge to keep on talking as their eyes caressed each other's. He was so pumped up with emotion after he released the burden of secrets kept for so many years that elation overtook him. "Up until this very moment I've not had the courage to ask you this most important thing. I love you Kyoko and I'm asking you right here, right now - Will you marry me?"

Kyoko was dumbstruck. Her hands covered the lower half of her face in surprise, extreme emotion and not a little embarrassment. Tears streamed down her face as the camera zoomed in closely to cover every tone of red on her face in detail. With all the love in her heart she looked up at Ren standing there on the stage in the most vulnerable state with his soul and puppy dog eye's exposed for the entire world to see, she nodded repeatedly and yelled, "Yes! Hai!"

All hell broke loose after that response and the audience was on their feet again with uproarious cheers and clapping. Ren stood there numb in disbelief that he had spontaneously blurted a question that should have been strictly private, with absolutely no prior plan! _She said "Yes!"!_ Forgoing the backstage route he ran to the left of the stage and took two steps at a time down risking a full on face-plant on the way. He barged through the throng of well-wishers in the aisles wanting to shake his hand and congratulate him. He squeezed back into the row of seats he had been sitting in 10 minutes ago and nearly tripped over Merle Streep in the process. He grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders and bent down to give her a most suffocating kiss and the applause redoubled.

"Hold it folks!" It was Jimmy Kimmel bringing the crowd back to reality. "In case you have forgotten there is still one more announcement to make for best picture. "By the way Ren, congrats buddy, I didn't know you had it in you! Kyoko, good luck with this dope and don't give him trouble or he'll be shit to work with."

Epilogue

It had seemed as if the night would never end. After making endless appearances to every after party to make sure no host was offended, Kyoko and Kuon (as he now officially acknowledged himself to be) sat in the back seat of the limo heading back to the house they had rented out on the beach. They were both staring blankly in exhaustion and coming down off the natural high the night had given them. Kyoko was nestled snugly in Kuon's arms and was toying absently with his old style cravat that was hanging loosely around his neck. Suddenly she drew the two ends together and pulled his face to hers.

"So when do I get to see your true blonde hair, Korn? I have your eyes now, but I want to run my hands through your golden locks, she said huskily and not just from talking incessantly all evening.

"Well it will look odd if I let it grow out naturally – unless you would like an ombre look for me? Or I could shave my head bald Yul Brunner style and start short."

"Call the Muse, Jelly Woods I can't wait six months!" Kuon leaned closer and his lips brushed hers lightly and then more passionately as Kyoko invited him to a more intimate kiss.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. "Kyoko, is that your phone?"

"Mmmm?" Kyoko's eyes were glazed as she came out of the stupor Kuon had induced.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzzzz. "Damn! It is!" She dug into her purse cursing herself for bringing it with her. It hadn't stopped ringing all night with countless congratulatory texts and personal calls. She had put it on vibrate to try and ignore it. Scrolling through the unanswered calls she came across a number that had repeatedly left messages.

"Damn you Sho!" She muttered as she pressed the receive button. "Can't you let a girl get some rest, BAka!"

"Bloody ungrateful aren't you?" Sho snarled. "And here I took the time to call at a most inconvenient time for me!"

"Inconvenient for you? Well I didn't ask you to call now did I? What about how inconvenient it is for me. What if I was busy? Huh!"

Kuon leaned back in the seat smirking and rolled his eyes. It was the same old same old. Hehe!

"Well I guess you don't need to know what I was calling about then do you?" Sho was spiteful as ever.

"Well cough it up then and hurry up about it I have better things to do than listen to you!"

"Like what?– snog with that beast? You could have had me you know!" Sho's throat was tight but he wasn't going to let Kyoko hear that. He coughed and his tone warmed "Congratulations, Kyoko! You've won. You're good, you're really good and tonight you proved it. Tell that rat bastard congrats too! If you don't have me sing at your wedding I'll never forgive you and I'll find a way to have you sent back to the Ryokan!"

"Thank you Sho!" Kyoko's eyes were glistening. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that and how much that means to me, but not in the way you think."

"Oh I know! Believe me I know. I know it's late in the game but I have to tell you this. I've loved you for a long time and boy did I squander my opportunity prove it to you. I know it's my fault and lessons learned and all that. I just had to get it off my chest – damn it hurts right now! Tell that bean pole if he hurts you there is hell to pay! I'll make sure it's all over the papers!"

Kyoko chuckled and Ren grabbed the phone. "Fuwa, your time's up and we're busy. We've had a long day and were going to have an even longer night!" He couldn't resist rubbing Sho's nose in it. It was a very satisfying payback for that phone interruption when Kyoko was filming the Prisoner PV. The satisfaction was short lived when the phone suddenly had a disconnect tone. Oh well, no surprise really.

"Where were we? Oh yeah!" Ren pulled Kyoko close and Kyoko let out a squeal.


End file.
